1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display substrates and display panels and methods of manufacturing the same, and in particular, to. color filter substrates and the display panels having the same for improving image quality.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is widely used in flat panel displays. An LCD includes an LCD panel to display images and a back-light assembly to provide light to the LCD panel. The LCD panel includes an array substrate having thin film transistors (TFTs), a color filter substrate facing the array substrate, a color filter formed on the substrate, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD panel is divided into a display area and a peripheral area (i.e. non-display area).
The LCD panel includes a seal-line to seal the LC layer between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The seal-line is disposed at the peripheral area.
Generally, the LC layer can be formed by two methods: injection and dropping. In the injection method, the LC is injected between the substrates in a vacuum by “capillary action”. Whereas, in the dropping method, the seal-line is formed on one of two substrates, and then the LC is dropped on the other substrate in atmospheric pressure. The two substrates are assembled in a vacuum to form the LCD panel. The dropping method has an advantage of reducing manufacturing time.
Clumps of LC are dropped on the substrate, and the LC is dispersed on the substrate to form an LC layer when the other substrate is coupled thereto. The LC also disperses to contact the seal-line. However, if the LC contacts the seal-line before the seal-line is cured, the LC can be contaminated by the seal-line, which can cause image degradation in the vicinity of the seal-line. To reduce this LC contamination, the distance of the location for dropping the LC from the seal-line can be increased, but the increased distance can prevent the area to be completely filled with the LC, thereby degrading the image quality.
Accordingly, there is need for a display panel without the disadvantages of conventional LCDs discussed above.